


Immutable

by Shadow_Belle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Belle/pseuds/Shadow_Belle





	Immutable

Resistance is a simple word, a flowing of letters and syllables like a waterfall over the tongue, slipping past gritted teeth in a smooth, flowing current.

A beautiful word that sounds like a dance at a debutante ball; not at all like the thing that it is. Not at all like the immutable stone, the brick of a wall thick as a man and as tall as the arch of Heaven.

And yet, Draco knew the way past the wall. There was no door, no window, nor no ledge for him to climb. It was the path of _least_ resistance that he sought. He couldn’t go through the thing, so perhaps he could burrow beneath it. He’d slip beneath his skin, slip into his soul like a creeping serpent and coil around his insides. When the moon passed unto introspection, when the sun blazed away the heavy mist that stank of fear, he would be there. He would already be inside, a pallid face under a stardust brow with eyes wide and full of stormy wonder, waiting for those words from coveted lips.

Resistance was a crown of thorns on a head heavy with the weight of a world. It was a steel trap around the carefully guarded wreckage of a heart. It was a soft, downy blanket around a soul too bright for the darkness.

Yet, all of these fail safes were threadbare and thin, like the arms of a child, starved and beaten. He would wear them all through to the bone, through the marrow.

He wasn’t a kind man, and Draco didn’t know if he was a good man. But he wanted to be. For all that he knew he could have, all that he had seen in the turbulent green sea of those haunted eyes.


End file.
